


Long Way from Mykonos

by scribbles2k17



Series: An Odyssey of Its Own [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, thalexios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles2k17/pseuds/scribbles2k17
Summary: Alexios left Mykonos believing that he'd been lied to and used. Thaletas watched the Adrestia sail away believing that he'd just lost the one person who made him feel like more than just a Spartan.This is the story of how they cope with their mistakes and find their ways back to one another.
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Series: An Odyssey of Its Own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. One

Alexios hummed the tune quietly to himself, though he still couldn’t remember where he’d first heard it. It’d been stuck in his mind for weeks, on a loop that never quieted. So there he sat, his legs dangling over the edge of the Adrestia, humming the notes to the darkness. 

The day crew had settled for the night hours ago, leaving just Barnabas and the small skeleton crew. This crew, unlike the other, was quiet as they worked. Leaving the _misthios_ to only his thoughts; thoughts that had been bleak since they’d left Mykonos. His parting from the lush island was nothing but a bad memory, but one that he couldn’t stop seeing whenever he closed his eyes. The inside of his eyelids seemed to have that night carved into them. 

Alexios couldn’t unsee the mixed look of guilt and shame that had avoided his gaze as the couple had told him about their decision. To stay together and rebuild what Alexios had destroyed. The other man’s unwillingness to look him in the eyes had said all that his mouth hadn’t. The rejection was palpable in the air between them, so much so that Alexios hadn’t even tried to catch Thaletas’s gaze. Instead, he’d let himself blush when Kyra mentioned _her_ lover’s new skills. No matter how much time passed or how much distance he put between himself and the couple, Alexios couldn’t shake the weight that had settled on his shoulders when he’d seen Kyra run her thumb over Thaletas’s bottom lip as she explained their decision.

A heavy sigh left him as he looked down at his own hands; hands that wanted so badly to hold Thaletas again. 

“What happened to getting some sleep, lamb?” 

Alexios jumped at the sound of his _mater’s_ voice behind him. He turned at the waist to see her standing with a wolf fur wrapped tightly around her small frame. The nights were cold enough on the Aegean to force even the burliest of men to bundle up. 

He gave her a weak smile and quietly admitted, “It hasn’t been coming easily to me.”

Myrrine blinked slowly and nodded at his words. She pulled the fur tighter to herself and walked the few steps between them. Alexios offered a hand as she started to sit next to him, not wanting her to tip into the water. Once she was settled beside him, she took a moment to look across the water at the glassy sheen left behind by Selene. “You despised that song when you were young,” she offered out into the silence. 

Brown eyes glanced at the woman next to him. They’d spoken of much since being reunited, but the topic of their time as a real family had been strategically avoided. Alexios wouldn’t have been surprised if it never came up, but he was surprised that it had. “I did?”

“I used to sing it around the house and anytime you heard it, you’d tell me to stop.” Her features softened as she spared him a glance. “You’d tell me that it was too sad to sing when there was so much good."

Alexios’s brow furrowed as he tried to remember what she was talking about. It was the small moments that he’d forgotten first, the waves of Kephallonia washing them away along with the blood of thieves and liars. 

“You’d insist that I sing something else.” She shook her head as she smiled to herself. “You were as much a fighter as you were a lover, always looking for the happy ending in things. A week wouldn’t go by without you asking to hear the tale of either Hades and Persephone, or Adonis and Aphrodite.”

Alexios hummed in response. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he no longer believed in those endings. Perhaps he had for a time, in those ruins as the sun had set below the horizon, but the gods had made it plain that he wasn’t destined for that kind of peace. “I suppose I grew out of that.”

A chilled hand landed on Alexios’s leg, drawing his gaze back to Myrrine. “What happened, lamb?” 

He looked away from her as he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His teeth pulled at the inside of his bottom lip and he closed his eyes against the flood of emotion that pushed its way into his chest. 

“I’ve been the victim of much pain over the years, and I’ve seen more pain on these islands than I could ever account for. Those tears you shed, back on Naxos, were not just because you’d missed me.” Myrrine spoke quietly, keeping the words between mother and son. 

Alexios opened his eyes to find the world blurry from the unshed tears. They both knew that she was right, but he couldn’t speak the actual words to her. He couldn’t tell her, after he’d just gotten her back, that he would never be the perfect Spartan son that she was meant to raise; that his heart belonged wholly to a man, and that she wouldn’t get the grandsons that she no doubt wished for. 

The shame in Thaletas’s eyes was enough to tell Alexios that his desires were something to be ashamed of. In the agoge, it might’ve been different; but now he would be expected to serve Sparta by giving it sons, something he couldn’t do in the arms of a man. 

“Whoever it was, you can tell me,” Myrrine whispered gently. 

“It’s done now, _mater_. There’s no use dragging it into the light any more than it already was.” Alexios breathed in a heavy gulp of air and turned back to her. “Please don’t ask me to relive it any more than I already do.”

He almost sobbed outright when she offered a hesitant nod of acceptance. “Whenever you’re ready, lamb. I know I wasn’t there before, but I’m here now and I’m willing to listen to all that I’ve missed.”

Alexios laid his hand atop hers and squeezed it for a moment before he let her go. “You should try to get a bit more sleep,” he suggested quietly. He found himself relieved when she followed his advice and hesitantly set out towards the hull of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you all a bit of context, the way I play the game is by going to Mykonos, having my heart ripped from my chest; heading straight to Naxos, cause sometimes a boy just needs his mom after a rough breakup; and then heading to Lakonia. I am also choosing to ignore the mythical aspects of the game (even though I love them) for the sake of the story, which means that Nikolaos is Alexios' father. 
> 
> One last note: Since the Peloponnesian War lasted 27 years and that's a ton of time to play with, I am writing as if Alexios had been on Mykonos for at least four months.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set five months after Alexios left Mykonos.

Thaletas brought his fingers to rub against the ache that had been steadily thumping in his head. The last missive from Sparta carried the words that he’d been both hoping for and dreading. Etched into the papyrus were the words that would carry him to Kythera for gods only knew how long. 

Mykonos was secured in Sparta’s grasp, meaning that he was needed elsewhere and he’d be expected to go without pause. Of course, there were people who’d demand the opposite. A certain dark-haired rebel would be the first to raise her voice over the matter, even if they’d done nothing but fight for months. His decision to stay had led to nothing but heaviness between them. 

Kyra had never said anything outright, except for a few snide remarks that had been made in passing. Instead, she leveled him looks that could sink a penteconter if she so willed and drew further away from him with each passing day. The possessive way she’d handled the  _ misthios _ lasting no longer than it took for the Adrestia to undock from Mykonos. They’d spent the first weeks pretending that they were moving past what had happened; spending the nights in one another's arms, working together to bring order back where Podarkes had destroyed it, and smiling when they saw each other for the first time each day.

The fragile peace had shattered when Thaletas woke early one morning, darkness still settled over the island, to Kyra staring at him hard. Brown eyes, the wrong shade of brown, chilling him to bone as she growled, “You said  _ his  _ name.” And while he could’ve denied it, he could still feel Alexios’ lips pressing to his neck the way he had been in the dream. He could feel the blush high on his cheeks, but not from embarrassment at what he’d said in his sleep. From that point on he'd taken to spending most nights in the barracks rather than the estate at the top of the hill.

Thaletas groaned and let the memories slip by him. It was in the past, while the missive in front of him was his future. 

His head turned up as the door to his office creaked open. Kyra appeared, the sun behind her making her appear as just a dark silhouette to his eyes. She took a few sure steps in until she could close the door behind her. Thaletas worked to not roll his eyes at the way she didn’t fully come into the room, choosing instead to keep herself close to the exit. “You sent word for me?” 

“I received word, from the Kings.” He explained the situation bluntly, not wanting to drag them on any longer than he needed to. “I’m to leave for Kythera in a day's time.”

He could’ve sworn that he saw relief flash across her soft features before the stony look returned. “Are they sending someone in your place?”

Thaletas shook his head as his frustration began to rise. Though, he couldn’t say if he was frustrated with Kyra and her reaction or himself. He’d agreed to stay on the island all those months ago, meaning he’d brought this down on himself. Her anger and distance were a result of his choices, choices he made even when he’d known that they weren’t what he really wanted. But his life was devoted to Sparta, just as it had been his entire life. 

With a steadying breath, he caught her eyes and said simply, “A polemarch by the name of Nikias will be arriving shortly. He comes highly regarded,” he set his hands behind his back, “I have no doubt that Mykonos will be in good hands.”

Kyra crossed her arms over her chest and took a small step forward. “Then I suppose this is it.”

“Seems that way,” Thaletas answered, not knowing how to respond to the way that she bit her lip almost sheepishly. “There’s no need to make this into something that we both know it’s not, Kyra.” 

“You’re right, but I can give apologies before you leave.” Her hands squeezed tightly against her arms. “I think we both knew that it was over between us long before Alexios left. We shouldn’t have tried to pretend, and for that I’m sorry.”

Thaletas felt the heat tinting his cheeks at just the man's name. “The mistake is on my conscience, Kyra.”

“Perhaps, but I know when I’ve lost something. I saw that your heart belonged to him, and I pushed you to stay.” Her head tilted to the side when Thaletas looked down at his sandals. “I should’ve let you go with him.”

“My…” With his teeth gritted against the truth he wanted to accept, he bit out, “My heart belongs to Sparta, as it always has. My orders were to stay on Mykonos until told otherwise, and I did my duty.”

Kyra rolled her eyes but didn’t fault him for his steadfast allegiance. She herself had given up much joy for the sake of Mykonos, just as he was giving up joy for the glory of Sparta. It was merely a tune she knew too well. She quietly carried herself closer to him and pulled his attention back to her as she earnestly  said, “If that’s the case, then I hope you learn to forsake duty one day, if only for your own happiness. There is more to this life than just Sparta.”

Thaletas’ brows furrowed at her words. Of all the parting words they could share, he’d never imagined her to suggest that. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out as his code of honor wrestled with the idea she’d put between them. The idea, that he could place something higher than his state, seemed absurd to even think. Since he was a boy he’d been taught that everything he did was meant to bring glory to his kings and his state, that he had to give everything if it was demanded of him. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts as Kyra began speaking once more. “For what it’s worth, I hope your paths cross again one day.” She nodded one last time before she turned and left the way she had entered, unphased that she’d just thrown Thaletas to the wolves that were his warring emotions. 

\----

As the dawn began to break over Delos, Thaletas turned to glance once more at the still sleepy island behind him. Mykonos had always been slow to rise; and for the first time, Thaletas didn’t find himself bothered by their ability to pretend that the world was waiting for them. It gave him the rare chance to simply look over the hills and structures that he’d blindly sold himself to. 

When his vessel was shipwrecked and all his brothers in arms were dead, he’d lent himself fully to doing better. His waking hours were spent finding ways to assist the rebels and securing a convenient future with Kyra. Of course, the world he’d grown comfortable in had tilted just enough to send him flying when Alexios landed on his beach. 

There was no doubt in him that the man who had landed on Mykonos a year and a half ago was no more. Maybe that man had drowned off the northern coast, or perhaps he was still in the command tent on that eastern beach.  All that Thaletas knew was that he wasn’t aboard the Argos.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two years after Alexios left Mykonos.
> 
> Thaletas has been assigned to Boeotia to assist Stentor in ridding it of all Athenian influence.

Thaletas took a small sip from his bowl, basking in the warmth emanating from the broth. His spot away from the fire let him avoid the growing rowdiness. The unit’s captains, a man named Heron, was retelling a story from his time in the agoge. Though Thaletas couldn’t tell if his fellow soldiers were laughing because of how ungodly the circumstances being told were or from the amphoras that had been broken out earlier in the night, but laugh they did. Of course, they all knew that drunkenness was highly un-Spartan but their hoplites had officially rid Boeotia of Athenians, giving them a reason to ignore the laws that Sparta held so tightly. Still, Thaletas sat away from them. He’d gone through his nightly routine, before finally settling himself down.

He found himself groaning into his bowl when he caught sight of Stentor making his way towards the bench that he was leaning on. The other general held the laws as his own, which had come to oppose the thinking that Thaletas had started nearly two years before. “Glad to see that there’s someone else in this camp who honors the laws,” the slightly older man said as he took the empty space next to Thaletas. “Seems that nothing is held sacred outside of Sparta’s walls.”

“No hedonistic desires buried somewhere, Stentor?” Thaletas hid his smile as he took a sip, knowing that Stentor was glaring daggers at him. 

“Gods, no. Besides, I doubt the kings would approve of their men…” he looked around for a moment, a deep frown settled on his features, “galavanting across Greece with each win.”

“I don’t think this could be called ‘galavanting’. They’re hardly doing any damage.” 

Stentor laughed mirthlessly. “You wouldn’t be saying that were the Athenians to ambush us in the middle of the night, and the two of us were the only ones stable enough to fend them off.”

“I’ll make sure to tell you that you were right if that comes.” Taking one last sip before setting the bowl aside, Thaletas tried to hold back his grin. “Of course, that’s assuming that we survive the encounter.”

“You’re as bad as the damn Eagle-Bearer,” Stentor muttered under his breath, unknowingly gaining his companion's full attention. 

“Did you say Eagle-Bearer?” Thaletas asked almost desperately. His thoughts hadn’t seemed to stray too far from the misthios since his initial departure from Mykonos. His mind was distracted by anything from the easy smile he gave to damn near everyone or the way his scars felt under Thaletas’s own calluses. “As in Alexios the Eagle-Bearer?”

Stentor glanced at him with a barely constrained scowl. “Yes. Archidamos sent him to aid our efforts for a time. That was nearly two years ago now.” With a measuring look at his companion, Stentor said, “Don’t tell me that you’ve bought into those ideas about him being some kind of demi-god. The man is nothing but a lawless pest. Gods know that he’d aid Athens just as quickly as he’d aid Sparta, so I’m not sure what the fascination is.” 

Thaletas felt himself smile. His ears weren’t deaf to the rumors that flew through the ranks about the misthios with Zeus’ eagle flying above him in battle. Some thought him to be some kind of god reincarnated into a man; and while Thaletas could understand the confusion, he also knew that Alexios snored as he slept and bled when he was struck with a blade. He doubted that a god reborn would laugh too loudly or accidentally wipe oil on his forehead while caring for his blades. “I can’t say that I believe those rumors, but I’ve seen the man fight. There is no mistaking that he’s skilled,” he glanced at Stentor before adding, “Besides, he fights like he could’ve been a Spartan. That must count for something.”

“It shouldn’t,” Stentor mumbled bitterly as if there was some other root to his disdain. “He has no loyalties, and the last time I checked a Spartan was loyal to his state and its kings. I’d hardly call the man a brother in arms.”

“You carry a lot of contempt towards him,” Thaletas kept his voice light, though he couldn’t deny the deep curiosity that was prodding at him. “Has he done something?”

Stentor scoffed with a shake of his head. “Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. I simply don’t trust the man, nor can I stand being around him. He’s infuriating, always smiling as though he knows more than he’s let on.” He threw a warning look at Thaletas as he said, “And you’d do well not to follow in the misthios’ footsteps.”

“His humour reminds me of the mentor I had in the agoge; the man always had a rather smart sense of humour, dry too. You had to know him to catch his quips.” A fond smile warmed Thaletas’s features. The man had been more of a father than his blood-given father was. He’d been strict, unrelenting even, but Thaletas didn’t miss the scarce smiles that infrequently appeared. 

An annoyed ‘hmpf’ sounded beside him as Stentor haughtily got up and made his way towards a tent, leaving Thaletas to his thoughts. 

Alexios was similar to his past mentor, as he was difficult to impress and slow to trust. It had taken nearly a month for the mercenary to warm up to him, despite the easy-going temperament that he exuded. The pair had danced around one another, attempting to read the other, until a successful raid of Miltiades Fort. Thaletas had found himself sharing an amphora of sweet wine with the dark-eyed Alexios, giving them a chance to speak without the weight of swords in their hands or on their hips. 

Alexios had sat quietly among the group of rowdy soldiers, grinning into his cup every so often before his eyes had landed on Thaletas. His gaze somehow sliding past the carefully constructed Spartan wall, until they reached the much softer man underneath. It was from that night on that Thaletas could see the other man dissecting each word that came from his mouth. It was only a week after that night that Alexios had found his way to the Spartan camp and sat inside the command tent, asking questions and answering them until late that night. By the time that Selene was set high in the night sky, Thaletas was thoroughly captivated. 

Though he wasn’t captivated in the way that his charges were. Instead found himself hanging on to each word that revealed details about the man’s elusive past. It hadn’t been long before they’d found themselves in each other’s arms, holding on tightly with no will to let go. 

Thaletas shook himself before his mind wandered down a familiar path. With a look up, he was forced to remember that Mykonos had long since passed.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up shifting these last two chapters around, so if you've read this chapter before you have my apologies and I suggest reading the newly released chapter 3. 
> 
> Set three and a half years after Alexios left Mykonos and before the Battle of Pylos.

Alexios quickly sidestepped the jab and lunged before his opponent had a chance to defend himself. He ducked under the lifted arm, jamming his elbow into solid muscle and ribs. He would’ve smiled had he not been so focused on taking them down. The man bent over as the blow rattled through his body, giving Alexios the chance to knock him to the ground with his sandal-covered foot. The man fell to his knees, his hands connecting with the dirt below him. 

Alexios took the brief moment to pull his spear from his back before he grabbed the other man by the hair, yanking his head back. Pressing the head of the spear into the man’s neck, Alexios finally grinned. 

With a heaving breath, he asked, “Do you yield?”

They remained still for a moment, both breathing hot puffs of air, knowing full well that to yield was not in Brasidas’s nature. Alexios’ grin widened as he felt the older man slacken a bit in his hold.

“I yield, misthios.” Though his voice was steady, Alexios could detect the slightly put out note that lingered. 

The sparring match had started as mere training, away from the Spartan camp that was settled in western Messenia, but once they’d been spotted the training had dissolved into a sparring match. The krypteia, while elusive, was still well known for his skill in combat. It was near impossible for the young hoplites, even the higher ranking officers, to deny their curiosity over who would win in hand to hand combat. So, with the Messenian league watching their every move, Alexios pulled his spear away and released Brasidas so he could fall onto his hands once more. 

Alexios walked around so he was facing the man and offered him a hand up, ignoring the cheers and yells coming from the crowd they’d attracted. Brasidas took it gratefully, hanging tightly to Alexios’ forearm until he was on his feet again. Alexios put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him with a smile. “You put up a good fight, I’ll give you that.”

“And you’ve started to fight as a Spartan would,” Brasidas commented as the corner of his lip twitched up. 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Alexios defended with a weak laugh. He turned and started towards the creek that ran past the camp. The audience finally going about their duties again. Squatting before the clear water, he began by scooping some up and splashing it over his face. He performed the same action again but took a moment to scrub the residual sweat from his face. His face turned ever so slightly so he could see Brasidas out of the corner of his eye.

The man stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed. “I’ve fought with you before, and yes, the things Nikolaus taught you are there but now… you fight as though you’ve been in the phalanx. Like you’ve fought beside your Spartan brothers.”

“Maybe I bested you because you were more focused on how I was fighting rather than winning,” Alexios suggested with a raised brow. “I doubt it’s good for the men to see you being beaten so thoroughly.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Alexios.” Brasidas took a step closer as Alexios sighed and turned back to the water. “You’ve trained with Spartans. Recently.” 

Alexios’ jaw tightened in annoyance. Both Brasidas and Myrrine had encouraged him to start taking up the Spartan way of life, no matter how much he protested. Twenty-two years of living on his own, away from Sparta, wasn’t easily lost. But he’d seen and known the suffering that came along with the unceasing loyalty that so many Spartan’s lived by. He didn’t know if he could sell himself to that life. “I aided a rebel group on Mykonos that had the support of the kings. I stayed on the island for a few months and worked closely with the Spartan division there.”

Alexios turned his body around to face Brasidas again when he didn’t respond, though he regretted it. A smug look had settled on his aging features, almost making Alexios roll his eyes. “General Thaletas, correct?”

Another deep breath in before he replied. “Yes.”

Brasidas looked down for a moment, trying to hide the smile that was spreading. When he looked back at Alexios his face was back to neutral. “Myrrine would be proud, as would the Wolf.” 

“It was more out of necessity than loyalty, Brasidas.”

“And yet, I’ve only heard of you fighting for Sparta in recent years. A wise man would consider that loyalty,” Brasidas suggested quietly. 

Alexios used his hands to push off his knees and stood to face Brasidas. He, mimicking the other man, crossed his arms over his chest and widened his stance. “Mater waited years to regain her citizenship. I wouldn’t risk her relationship with the kings by fighting for Athens,” he explained. While his words weren’t a lie, he kept to himself that he couldn’t bear to meet a certain general on the battlefield. He didn’t think he could live with himself if he fought for Athens, cutting down helmet-clad Spartans, only to discover that gentle face among the dead. It was a nightmare that plagued his nights and only lessened with his hesitant allegiance to Sparta.

Brasidas hummed in response, not pushing the subject further. Instead, he stepped forward until he could splash water over his face. Alexios watched for a moment before asking, “Do you know General Thaletas?”

Brasidas shook his head, “Not personally. He was years behind me in the agoge, though everyone could see that he was a promising boy. A man of my age was assigned as his mentor, he only ever spoke highly of him.” Alexios considered his words and silently wondered if anyone had seen the gentleness behind Thaletas’ gaze. His attention was drawn back to Brasidas when he added, “Though I must admit that he always seemed more withdrawn than the other boys. Always asking questions about things, needing a specific reason to continue pursuing his education.”

Alexios smiled at that. His time on Mykonos had revealed Thaletas’s need to have a reason for his actions. Not to mention that he always seemed to be thinking more than he let on. He took words more seriously than most Spartans Alexios knew, took it more personally when people broke their vows too. That had only led Alexios to more hurt and confusion as Thaletas went back on his words the night before he’d left the island on the Adrestia. 

He, not for the first time, considered what would happen if he found his way back to the island. 

“I must say though,” Brasidas said, drawing Alexios’ attention once more, “From what I know of the general I am not surprised that you worked so well with him. Perhaps the gods will bless us all one day, and bring the two of you together in battle once more.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set four and a half years after Alexios left Mykonos and after the Battle of Pylos.

Alexios pulled his cloak tighter to his body as he neared the House of Leonidas. The weather was beginning to turn, meaning that the nights were colder than when he’d left Sparta in the spring. He’d never been one for the cold, much preferring the warm weather on the islands where he could strip to the waist and not worry about the chill that bit at his skin. But he’d promised mater he’d be back before too long, and he’d already stretched that limit as far as he could. So he’d been forced to return when the season was turning for the worst. 

He took a moment to settle Phobos in the yard with a good amount of grain before he trudged himself through the small doorway. The urge to walk right back out settled in immediately when the first set of eyes he saw belonged to Stentor, who was readily glaring at him over a bowl of steaming broth. It didn’t matter how many times he was greeted the exact same way, Alexios was still unnerved to see the dark eyes throwing daggers his way without so much as a reason. “Always a joy to see you again, brother.” He bit out before heading towards the room off the west side of the main room. 

Alexios set his bag on the cot in the corner of the room and set about unstrapping his armour one piece at a time. A routine he was all too familiar with.

Once he was stripped to the waist and left in just the red skirt that he wore under his armour, he grabbed a fresh tunic and slipped past Stentor once more. His thoughts briefly wondered where the rest of the family was, but he didn’t ponder on it. Since their return to Sparta, the group had kept on as they’d never left. Nikolaos had been speaking of training at the agoge when Alexios had been getting ready to leave, which would keep him away for long hours if he’d actually taken it up. It would’ve been no surprise if mater had also taken up training the young Spartan girls. She’d probably dragged Kassandra off with her too.

Alexios’ attention was brought back to his surroundings when he heard a deep laugh echoing from the training arena of the agoge. A look towards the flame-lit space revealed a group of young boys and girls. Two of the boys had their heads to each other's shoulders as they attempted to bring the other to the ground, not unlike the pankration. A glance at them caused Alexios to smile, but he continued on down the stone path. His feet carried him to the stream just outside the city where he stripped the rest of his clothes and untied his hair. The stream allowed for more privacy than the bathhouse did, meaning that he could wash without the somewhat spiteful gazes he always seemed to attract. 

He quickly sank into the water, shivering as the turning temperature began to slowly numb his muscles. His hands quickly scooped the water up and rubbed it against his skin, washing off the smell of the ocean that was always left behind. He brushed his fingers roughly through his hair before leaning back and submerging his head under the cold water. With a deep breath, he sat up and ran once last bit of water over a few parts of himself. 

Pushing off his knees, Alexios stood and reached for the fresh tunic he’d brought. He took the time to drape it over his body before he grabbed the spare rope, tying it around his waist to cinch the tunic. The deep red color complimented his skin that had tanned after months among the islands. 

After tying his sandals back on, Alexios retrieved the rest of the clothes and hesitantly started back towards the House of Leonidas. 

As he walked, he took in the surroundings once more. Little had changed since he was a child, except perhaps there was more red than there had been before. But the people and their lives continued on. He passed a group of women sitting outside a house that sat just off the main road through the city. Each had a cup of wine, and they were all gabbing over each other. Alexios didn’t doubt that their children had all been put down for the night, giving them a chance to rest from their maternal duties. They joked and laughed with one another freely, not caring who might overhear them. It brought a small smile to his face. 

His travels had shown him many ways of life, and while he disagreed with certain parts of Spartan culture, he couldn’t deny that the women of Sparta no doubt had it better than most. The more time he spent in the city, the easier Alexios could understand how his mater had gotten so stubborn and independent. She thrived in the city that allowed a chance to learn and train as the men did, and likely would’ve suffocated under any other rule. That freedom was one of the things he’d come to appreciate. 

Alexios continued until he once again came upon the house. He grinned slightly when he heard the shouts of Kassandra and Stentor inside. While Kassandra was aggressive and volatile, they’d come to find that she had quite a wit about her. She often goaded Stentor merely for her own entertainment, enjoying that he reacted every time. Much to Stentor’s disappointment, it seemed that the whole family got a rise out of his rather loud reactions. 

He opened the door to find Kassandra in a doorway, an amused expression on her face as Stentor stood opposite and waved his hands at her while he yelled. 

Kassandra glanced at Alexios as he entered, and her mouth twitched in what could’ve been a smile. He grinned back before he headed into the men’s sleeping chamber to stuff his skirt in with the rest of his armour. He was tightening the tie of the pack when Myrrine appeared in the doorway behind him. 

“Stentor mentioned that you’d arrived.” She said softly. 

Alexios turned around and smiled at her. She remained the one thing that always brought him home. “I’m not sure how he could mention anything with how he’s yelling out there.” 

Myrrine smiled and turned her head so that her ear was facing the sounds of an argument. “I fear that Stentor may have gotten more than he prayed for when Nikolaos decided to rejoin us.” 

“You may be right, mater,” Alexios agreed as he took the necessary steps to meet her at the door. Their foreheads met in greeting, Myrrine’s hands going up to hold his shoulders as they pulled away.

“How long are you back for?” She asked quietly, a worried look pulling on her. 

Alexios lifted his hands to hold her wrists and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll stay through the winter this time. The world seems to be settling for the time. Maybe I’ll join Nikolaos at the agoge,” He considered with false thoughtfulness. 

Myrrine shook her head and smiled up at him. “Knowing you, the only reason you’d assist with the training would be to sneak extra cloaks to the boys.”

“I wouldn’t apologize for it either,” Alexios admitted as Myrrine let go of him. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” She answered as she guided them back into the main room. They found Kassandra in the same place looking smugger than she had before, while Stentor was glaring daggers at her. He was breathing heavily and his hands were fisted at his sides. “Are the pair of you quite done yet?” 

Kassandra looked towards them slowly, clearly enjoying the torment she was putting the man through. “I’m satisfied,” She said easily before turning to Stentor. “Now, if you’d excuse me.”

Without another word, she slipped past the still fuming man and out the main door. Alexios’ grin widened as he saw the way that Stentor’s mouth was hanging open. He certainly wouldn’t argue that Stentor was amusing to mess with, even if it made mater and pater roll their eyes. His smile quickly fled when he felt Myrrine elbow his arm. Her grip landed on Alexios’ arm as she not-so-gently pulled him into the main room. “Stentor, let it go.”

“She was speaking poorly of—” the man started before Myrrine silenced him with a look.

“She was trying to annoy you and the more you let it get to you, the more she’ll do it.”

Stentor’s jaw twitched as he looked at her, and it took only a minute for his rebuttal to force its way out of his mouth. Alexios rolled his eyes once more and took a moment to meet Myrrine’s eye. He jerked his head towards the men's quarters, silently letting her know that he was going to settle in for the night. She gave him a barely-there nod and turned back to the furious Stentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My goal is to be updating every weekend, now that classes have started up again. It's my senior year in college and my first term student-teaching, so any and all patience is greatly appreciated.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around the same time as the last chapter. Thaletas has returned to Sparta to await his next placement.

Thaletas held his cup close to his body as he stood quietly in the small circle of officers. With the evening meal finished, they’d all gathered outside the barracks to retell stories from their times on the battlefield, as they normally did. Each night, since Thaletas’ return to Sparta nearly a month before, he ate in the barracks and drank with his fellow men. 

He took a sip of the watered-down wine and looked over the shoulder of the man opposite him. Behind him was a group of older men, all highly regarded for their service. Among them stood Nikolaos, the Wolf of Sparta and the apparent father of the Eagle-Bearer. 

It was a fact he had only just come to realize after a retired general had hollered across the meal hall, asking the Wolf how his misthios of a son was doing. He’d shook his head, but no one missed the pride that flashed across his face. Once things had settled again Thaletas quietly asked the man next to him and was told the truth that Alexios had managed to hide. He’d spent the rest of the evening reeling from the information, slowly connecting one dot to another. 

Alexios’ relation to the Wolf had explained Stentor’s disdain for him, it also explained why the war hero had disappeared for the first years of the war. From there his mind realized that if Alexios was the Wolf’s son, that also meant that he was the child to be thrown from the mountain as a child. It had been then that Thaletas had tried to stop thinking about the newly discovered truth, for fear of his mind melting with it all. 

As Thaletas looked on at the older man, he found his thoughts drifting back to Alexios and where he could be. It was common knowledge that Nikolaos had settled in Sparta once more, taking up training at the agoge. If his father was in Sparta, it could likely mean that Alexios made his way to Lakonia every so often. The idea still sent Thaletas’ thoughts scattering.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the men around him laughed at something that someone had said. Thaletas offered a weak grin, before excusing himself as he saw Nikolaos’ group dispersing. The men barely noticed him slip away, allowing him the chance to approach the older man before he walked away.

“Excuse me, Nikolaos.” The greying man turned, his usually stoic expression pointing at Thaletas. His eyebrows raised slightly, signaling him to continue. “I was wondering if I could ask after your son, Alexios.”

“I’m afraid that I have nothing to say about my son. He wouldn’t appreciate me fueling the stories that spread about him.” Nikolaos spoke calmly, but there was an edge in his voice. A protective edge that told Thaletas more than was let on. 

He was quick to reassure Nikolaos. He reached out a hand as the other man made to walk away, stopping him. “I’d dissuade the rumors as well. He aided my first division as a general on Mykonos, years ago. His work was instrumental in bringing down the Athenian leader, and helping Sparta gain control.”

Nikolaos considered him for a moment and, finally accepting his explanation, he turned to fully face Thaletas. “I see, but I’m afraid I still can’t help you. Alexios treasures his privacy, now more since his family has returned to Sparta, and I won’t betray his trust.” 

“Of course,” Thaletas nodded his understanding, trying not to appear too disappointed. “I appreciate your honesty, Nikolaos.”

“I’d be willing to pass on a message though, if you wanted,” Nikolaos offered. 

The younger man considered for a moment before shaking his head. “Thoughtful, but unnecessary.” He’d caused enough turmoil for the misthios and saw no reason to do anymore. If Alexios wished to remain hidden from the bulk of Sparta, then he’d respect that. “Your time is appreciated.”

As Thaletas began to turn away he felt the warm weight of the Wolf’s hand on his shoulder, causing him to stay. “I must ask,” he started quietly, “What was he like? All those years ago?”

“He was…” Thaletas started but trailed off as he tried to put his thoughts into words. All those years later and he could still recall the headstrong way that Alexios went about things. He revealed himself to be a quick thinker as time had gone on, one who relied on his instincts more than anything. Thankfully those instincts were good. Alexios had been determined to give the men and women of Mykonos a better life than they had under Podarkes. With more boldness than he felt, Thaletas said, “He was unlike any Spartan I’ve met, and he was better for it.”

Over the sound of his own nerves, Thaletas heard something of a snort escape the Wolf. Besides the briefest of smirks, Nikolaos remained stoic after the noise slipped out. There was something akin to pride in his eyes that did nothing but confuse Thaletas. The Wolf was known for being a master strategist and loyal to Sparta like no other. Unfortunately, he didn’t give Thaletas the chance to ask about it as he quickly thanked him for his honesty, and set off into the city.


	7. Seven

Alexios sat, his knees pulled up to his chest, on the half wall outside the temple of Athena Chalkioikos. His back leaned against a podium. From his place, he could see the torches that lit Pitana despite the darkness that had settled over Lakonia. The silence offered by the temple was a welcome change from how the evening meal had digressed. 

The day had started off simply enough when Alexios had left the house to hunt outside the city. Myrrine had mentioned that they were low on deer meat and Alexios had needed a reason to get away for a time, so he’d spent the morning in the woods east of Sparta. His return to the house, much later in the day, had been met with silence as the inhabitants were about the city.  _ Pater  _ at the agoge, as he had been every day that week;  _ mater _ at the temple of Artemis Orthia, where she was teaching Spartan girls one thing or another; and Kassandra he wasn’t sure, as she had taken to wandering the hills of Sparta when she wasn’t assisting with the girls’ training. It had meant that the house and yard were quiet as Alexios set about caring for his game. 

It wasn’t until Alexios had started preparing the evening meal that Myrinne finally returned home, Kassandra coming along not much later. With both Nikolaos and Stentor eating at the barracks the remaining three had sat at the table, recounting the more interesting parts of their day. It was then that Kassandra had expressed a rather loud dislike for a hoplite that she’d come across while returning to the city. The discussion proceeded to fall into ruin as Myrrine began another attempt at teaching Kassandra about the respect that was expected in Sparta. It wasn’t long before Alexios was acting as a mediator between the two headstrong women. 

As soon as Nikolaos had returned, nearly an hour later, Alexios passed the responsibility off. With his  _ pater _ there to keep the unsettled peace, Alexios had silently fled to where he currently found himself.

While the main parts of the city were still awake, the temple had settled much earlier, meaning that Alexios had the space to himself. A space where he could pick up his thoughts where they’d last dropped, a conversation he and Nikolaos had two nights before. He’d come home from the barracks, spirits unusually high, and immediately taken a seat across from Alexios at the table. He began asking questions about times that the f amily usually left alone, times before Myrrine had been located. 

Alexios had halted his task, fletching arrows, when his  _ pater  _ had mentioned Mykonos.

_ “A man approached me tonight, right before I came home,” Nikolaos explained slowly, his golden eyes sparkling with something that Alexios couldn’t place. “Wore the medallion of a general… Asked about you.” _

_ “Oh? Anyone I would know?” Alexios asked with feigned interest, his hands moving over the hawk feathers he recently acquired. He wasn’t blind to the fact that he had become infamous among the Spartan ranks, but the times that he knew the people who were curious about him were slim.  _

_ “Didn’t give a name,” Nikolaos claimed easily. “Just mentioned that you’d fought together, years back, on Mykonos.” It had taken just a moment for the words to sink in before Alexios slowly looked up at the other man. The gleam in Nikolaos’ gaze had only seemed to brighten, causing Alexios’ hands to start sweating against his feathers. “He said that your work on the Silver Islands was crucial to Spartan efforts.” _

_ Alexios took in a deep breath before confirming what had been said. “I did spend some time on the islands. It was just before I found  _ mater _.”  _

_ “Well,” Nikolaos began, “perhaps you could tell me what that had been like sometime.” _

The conversation had ended there as Nikolaos had set off to sleep, but Alexios was still wading in the remnants of what the words had meant. 

After departing from Mykonos Alexios heard nothing of Thaletas, as was to be expected since he’d been determined to stay with Kyra, but he still assumed that the general was on some battlefield or another. Most men didn’t return to Sparta until they were too old to fight, though many found their deaths on fields across the Greek world. For Thaletas to be back in Sparta, meant that he was to be honored by the kings or that he’d been injured. Though Alexios preferred to not consider the latter.

Alexios couldn’t help but shake his head at himself. It’d been nearly five years since they’d parted, and he couldn’t seem to shake the man. Every ruin that overlooked a body of water brought Alexios back to Delos, to the first place he’d felt safe since being thrown from Taygetos. It was a feeling he chased but never seemed to find since most of the people he encountered were more interested in his talents and reputation. So a part of him remained in those ruins, where he’d been more than ready to let someone in. Though he still called himself a fool for the hope he’d put into the Spartan. 

He took a breath before finally hopping off his perch, intending to make his way back down to the house. He didn’t make it far though, as he was met with a pair of hazel eyes that widened at his expense. Alexios froze in place, unsure what to do next. An issue that Thaletas had seemed to run into as well if the way his jaw twitched was any indication. The brazier to their left cast a warm glow on the side of the man's face. For a long moment, they stayed like that, eyes locked and hearts beating faster than they had been minutes before. 

Alexios opened his mouth to say something, anything that would fill the silence that was stretching on, but nothing came. He was thankful when Thaletas swallowed hard and quickly rushed out, “I wasn’t following you.”

Alexios’ brows rose, the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind until Thaletas put it there. Though he couldn’t say that he was upset that the other man was clearly as nervous as he was. It helped put him at ease. “Oh? So you just happened across me?” He asked in a voice that was much calmer than he felt.

“I, um,” Thaletas’ hands came together, fingers wringing together anxiously, “I saw you walking up the stairs a while ago and…and I guess I did follow you.”

“Then I guess I don’t need to worry about your tracking skills,” Alexios muttered between them, repeating the words that had been said years before. 

Thaletas smiled a bit, finding comfort in the fact that Alexios hadn't lost that sarcastic edge. “I’d wondered if you’d returned to Sparta since your  _ family  _ had.”

Alexios didn’t miss the way his voice changed over the word ‘family’, and he found himself breaking eye contact in regret. He’d meant to tell Thaletas about the Wolf, the Cult, all of it; but things had changed so quickly between them that he’d never gotten the chance. “You had every right to hear about that, and I’d intended to tell you. But…”

“I understand, Alexios. I know my decisions hurt you, hurt us, and I’d have you know how much I regret that.” Thaletas made his confession quietly, though he took a small step towards Alexios. “I know that staying with Kyra was wrong, but I was afraid of what leaving meant.”

“Because you belong to Sparta first,” Alexios supplied.

Thaletas was quick to correct, “Maybe I did, but a lot has changed since you left Mykonos since I left Mykonos. If you could find the time to let me explain, I would tell you all of it. I know I don’t deserve it, but please,” he asked almost desperately.

The words hung between them as Alexios considered the offer. The selfish part of him told him to say no, to make Thaletas hurt the way he had; but in the end, his curiosity won out. With an even tone, he said, “There’s a cave just north of Limnai, I’ll be there after from sunset tomorrow to sunrise,” before slipping past the Spartan to return to the House of Leonidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Eight

The sun was almost completely set when Thaletas appeared at the cave’s entrance, surprising the  _ misthios _ who was squatting before the small fire he’d built. His brown eyes glimmered with the firelight as he stood to match Thaletas’ height. “You’re here,” he announced, a bit dumbfounded. 

Taking a few steps in, Thaletas tilted his head and asked, “Did you think I wouldn’t show?”

“No, not that,” Alexios said quickly. He was profoundly aware of how nervous he’d just become. “I’m just surprised that you came so soon. The evening meal should just be starting, and you’re an officer.” 

Thaletas looked towards his feet, covered in dirt from the walk to the cave, and smiled. It seemed that Alexios would need more proof than words could provide. “I meant it when I said that things had changed.”

“And yet, you still haven’t said what that means,” Alexios countered as his arms crossed over his chest.

“It was months after you left that I was reassigned to Kythera,” Thaletas explained softly. He’d decided long ago that if the gods ever granted him another chance with Alexios, he’d lay it all down as honestly as he could. “Of course, it only took a few minutes after the Adrestia had left port for me to realize that I’d made a mistake. Out of all the mistakes that I’ve made in this life, I regret our parting the most. 

“When I told Kyra that I’d be leaving she told me that there was more to this life than just Sparta. It was the first time someone had said anything of the sort to me.” He paused his explanation when Alexios’ brow furrowed in something akin to hurt. With slow steps, in case his movements were unwarranted, Thaletas walked until he was right in front of the other man. His hands hesitantly reached up to take Alexios’ shoulders in his grip. “That’s not to say that I didn’t ever think about it, because I did when you were there with me. You were the only one to make me think about what my life would be if I left Sparta behind, and gods did I want to.”

“But you didn’t,” Alexios added with an uncharacteristically quiet voice and a tensed jaw. “You stayed with Kyra.”

“I thought I was nothing without Sparta. All I’d ever known before you showed up was that I would fight for Sparta, give sons to Sparta, and eventually die for Sparta. The idea of having my life go any other way was something I couldn’t understand.” Thaletas explained honestly. “After you left, all I could think about was a life without all that. What it would be like to go where we please, help the people who need help, live a life that we chose instead of a life that was set before us.”

With his words resting between them, Alexios could’ve sworn that even the gods were holding their breaths. “We?” He breathed out, eyes searching the other man’s face for any hint of uncertainty. He wasn’t sure what to make of the lack of any.

Thaletas’ eyes softened as his hand boldly slid up to take Alexios’ cheek, thankful that he didn’t pull away. “I’m unsure of a lot of things; but I’m sure that whatever life I have outside of Sparta, I want it to be with you.” 

Brown eyes glanced across Thaletas’ features, taking in the sincerity that was found there. Alexios let his eyes fall closed for a moment, trying to not let himself fall for the words before he  _ knew _ that Thaletas meant to turn words into actions. At last he opened his eyes and gently let his hand cover Thaletas’ on his cheek. He brought both their hands down until they separated. He steadied his breathing before turning back towards the inside of the cave. “Forgive me, but I won’t be so easily bought this time.” 

“I’d expect nothing less, Alexios,” Thaletas said, his eyes following the other man as he moved to sit before the flames. “I’d just ask for a chance.”

Alexios’ jaw twitched as he considered the offer. There was no denying that he’d wanted this, whether consciously or not, since he’d parted from the Silver Islands. But there was still the part of him that didn’t want to put himself out there once more, only to be left alone. It’d happened too often, and he could take the loss from anyone else, but not Thaletas. He couldn’t say that he trusted Thaletas, but he also couldn’t make himself send him away. So, eventually, he let his gaze travel back to the man in question and asked, “Where would you have us start?”

Thaletas let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. With sure steps, he guided himself further into the cave and sat opposite of Alexios. He’d had to remind himself to not take the empty space right beside Alexios, but anything was better than nothing. “I do believe that we promised to drink and share all of those deep, dark secrets that you kept teasing at.” 

A grin wormed its way onto Alexios’ face, despite the tension that had settled in a few moments before. It’d been some time since he’d shared anything concrete about himself with another person. The last time had probably been to Barnabas, and that was primarily because the sailor wouldn’t stop pestering him on that first trip from Kephallonia to Megaris. He’d been ready to recount it all to Thaletas though, and the desire to still do so was more present than it had been on Delos. “I’m not even sure where to start.” 

Thaletas nodded, his lips pursed in thought until his dark brows narrowed. “Your  _ pater _ may be a good place to start. Your family.”

“I’ll warn you,” Alexios started as he turned ever so slightly and reached for a jug of wine behind him that he’d only just opened, “My heritage may be the plainest part of my story.” 

Alexios took a sip from the neck of the jug before handing it to Thaletas to take a sip as well. “I’m not sure I should be surprised by that, though I’d still like to know.”

“Well, you already know that Nikolaos is my  _ pater _ . It’s only been in recent years that we reconnected,” Alexios explained.

“Then it’s true that you were the child to be thrown from Taygetos?” Thaletas had been only a year too young to enter the agoge when his own  _ pater _ had come home and told him the story of the child thrown from the mountain. It had been told as a warning, of what would happen to those who opposed the law that Sparta had set in place. 

Alexios grimaced, it was a memory he was still trying to get past. “It’s true.”

“And you survived the fall?” Thaletas asked.

“Only the gods know how that came to be, but I did. I remember waking up at the bottom of the overpass, expecting to be greeted by the Ferryman himself, but all I saw were trees. So I ran,” he explained as his eyes narrowed towards the fire. 

“You were the talk of Sparta for some time after that, you know.” Thaletas offered, causing Alexios to look back up at him. “A warning to the boys in the agoge, and a reminder to the men that they were first devoted to Sparta. I started in the agoge a year after, and I still remember the older boys whispering amongst themselves about you whenever Nikolaos passed through.”

Alexios rubbed a hand over his eyes as Thaletas explained. He’d spent many of his first nights away from Sparta laying under the open expanse of stars, wondering if the man he knew ever regretted his actions. Wondering if Sparta regretted it. He’d somehow convinced himself that it was regretted if only to make himself fall asleep at night. It’d been a hard day when that fragment of his imagination was knocked down. 

Catching the way that Alexios seemed to be lost in his own mind, Thaletas decided to push on. There would be no good from this if Alexios shut down after his first question. “And what about your  _ mater _ ? I’ve heard much of Nikolaos, but little about her.”

Alexios took another sip from the jug, trying to shake himself from the grim thoughts. “ _ Mater _ happens to be the daughter of Leonidas,” he explained slowly. It was usually that fact that left people stunned. 

Thaletas felt his jaw drop, though he shouldn’t have been surprised. It was common knowledge that Leonidas had descendants, and it only made sense for the rumored demi-god to be one of them, but the fact itself was more to take in than Thaletas had guessed it would be. “You mean to say that you have a claim to a throne of Sparta?” He all but shouted across the small space.


	9. Nine

Thaletas’ eyes opened to the same view he’d fallen asleep to. It took only a moment for his lips to tilt up in a smile. It’d been three weeks since he and Alexios had first reunited, and it was the first morning that he’d woken, feeling as though they were moving beyond the awkwardness that still existed. Still, Thaletas would wake each morning, in disbelief, and grin stupidly to himself as he thought about the time that they’d managed to steal with one another. 

They’d taken things slowly, though neither complained as it gave them a chance to learn more about the lives they’d led before and after Mykonos. The night before, they’d gone back and forth revealing things that had meant to be shared years before. Thaletas had listened intently as Alexios recounted his time on Kephallonia with Phoibe and Markus, smiling with Alexios as he explained the first time that he’d found Phoibe following him on a job and grinning as he imagined Alexios trying to tame the little girl’s hair. The  _ misthios  _ had turned red when Thaletas quietly suggested that he show him Kephallonia one day, but he’d not turned the suggestion down. Instead, Alexios had grabbed Thaletas’ face and pulled him in suddenly. 

The kiss had been hard, unrelenting even, as Alexios had expressed the feelings that he couldn’t voice yet. Thaletas had simply held on, all too glad to have the familiar hands gripping the sides of his neck. 

_ Alexios pulled away, breathing heavily, and let his forehead fall against Thaletas’. His hand ran down until it was flat against Thaletas’ chest, where his fingers curled against the fabric of the tunic. “I’ve never had someone want to know me the way you seem to,” he admitted in a voice that was caught somewhere between amazement and longing.  _

_ Thaletas moved his face closer until their noses bumped together. “I’ve wanted to know everything about you since Mykonos,” he answered after a moment. They remained quiet after he spoke and once the words had rested between them for a moment, Thaletas lifted his hand until it could sift through the hair and braids that rested at the back of Alexios’ neck. He took advantage of the quiet and lifted his face just enough for their lips to meet once more.  _

_ They stayed locked in one another's embrace, taking the kiss slower. Thaletas pulled the other man closer until their chests were flush. Alexios’ hand slid from between their bodies, instead sliding down to his hip where he held on tightly.  _

_ Thaletas felt his heart speed up as he felt Alexios’ mouth open under his own, gently asking for entrance. Over the past five years, he’d woken on more than one occasion after dreaming about this exact reunion. To have it happening, to be in Alexios’ arms again, was more than he ever thought that he’d get. With that in mind, his tongue hesitantly met Alexios’, deepening the kiss until they were both oblivious to anything outside of the cave that they were slowly making their own.  _

He was pulled from the freshly made memory as fingers curled against the sparse amount of hair on his chest. Thaletas shifted on his back before letting his head fall towards his left, where Alexios still laid with his eyes closed against the cool light that had started spilling into the cave. He was turned on his side so that he faced Thaletas, one arm tucked under a pillow and the other resting where it had been from the time that they’d fallen asleep until that moment. It was a familiar sight and one that Thaletas didn’t think he could ever tire of. 

As Alexios opened his eyes, Thaletas couldn’t help but smile. Their reconnection a few hours before had been unexpected, but if the warm look on the  _ misthios’ _ face revealed anything, it was that the reunion was both welcomed and wanted. 

Alexios’ chest pushed forward as he stretched before he relaxed once more and asked, “You always stare this much?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had someone to stare at like this.” He admitted with a half-smile. 

Alexios rolled his eyes and, lifting his left hand away from Thaletas, turned onto his back. Squirming for a moment, he finally settled into a comfortable position. With a sigh that was lost somewhere between pain and confusion, he quietly said, “You had Krya.”

With a fresh layer of tension resting between them, Thaletas closed his eyes. He doubted that it would be the last time that his past decisions would manage to ruin what seemed to be growing in that quiet cave. So, he took in a deep gulp of air and turned on his side to face Alexios. “The night that the Adrestia left Mykonos, I laid awake staring at the ceiling above me. I couldn’t think of anything beyond what I had done to you, but there was still the part of me that was convinced that leaving it all behind was a betrayal to Sparta, to everything I thought I was.

“And yes, I did stay with Kyra, but we both knew that it was long since dead, Alexios. After you, there was no other option for me and we both denied it until we couldn’t anymore.” Thaletas felt the words leave him in a rush, as he realized that it was his first time vocalizing all that had passed after Alexios’ departure. “I cared for Krya, but never like I cared for you. There wasn’t a single time that she made me think of myself as more than just a Spartan. The longer I lived with that truth, the more that I questioned it all. I watched people like Stentor, who never questioned an order or hesitate when it came to doing his duty for Sparta. I saw them and realized that I wasn’t one of them and I never truly was. I played the part, but it was never really me.”

Sometime during Thaletas’s speech, Alexios eased. He couldn’t say that he was entirely shocked. He’d met more than his share of Stentors in his travels across Greece, but Thaletas had never been one of them. “Then who are you?”

“Whoever it was that you managed to drag out of me during those days and nights on Mykonos and Delos,” Thaletas offered without hesitation.

Alexios felt the long-festering wound begin to scab over as he heard the sincerity that was patiently waiting for him in Thaletas’ voice. With a barely-there-smile, he asked, “The one who blushed and flirted like a boy fresh out of the  _ agoge _ ? The one who let a little girl knock him over with a wooden sword?”

Thaletas grinned as he saw the light return to Alexios’ dark brown orbs. The same light that had fled on that last night all those years before. “You saw how proud she was, it was well worth the shame.”

Alexios smiled at the memory. There was no doubt that Thaletas could’ve taken her down with not so much as a hit, as was normal in Sparta. They figured that the children would never learn if their mentors went easy on them and let them win, but Thaletas hadn’t seemed to care. Instead, he’d intentionally slowed his movements, allowing the girl to swing the wooden weapon hard into his ribs. It had consequently left a dark bruise, but he hadn’t seemed to mind. He'd simply knelt in front of the girl and dramatically admitted defeat; begging for mercy while the girl stood with her hands on her hips, looking all too proud of herself.

It had happened on Delos, where they went to keep away from the prying eyes that surrounded them on Mykonos. Alexios had been set on spending their time  _ much differently _ , but he found himself not caring that things hadn’t gone as planned. The match had left Thaletas lighter and happier, which in turn, made for one of Alexios’ favorite memories from the Silver Islands. 

As the memory drifted through his mind, Alexios looked over Thaletas’ features fondly. His jaw loosened as he saw that same man resting next to him, looking at him with eyes puffy from sleep yet no less loving than they had been the night before. With his hair mussed from their activities and from sleep, he seemed unconcerned with anything beyond Alexios. “You really mean it all don’t you?” He asked as he turned on his side again, bringing him closer to Thaletas.

Thaletas’ eyes softened and he brought his hand up to gently brush the braids away from Alexios’ neck. Once the hair was gone he let his hand rest where it landed, giving him the chance to run his thumb against the scruff that had thickened just under Alexios' chin. “I’ve thought of little beyond you for years, Alexios. If you'd have me, I’d be by your side,” he whispered between them.

Alexios lifted his hand to wrap tenderly around Thaletas’ wrist. He held it in place as he turned his face just enough to place a kiss against the vein that ran upwards toward his arm. Using his hips to move, he nudged himself closer. “You’d travel on the Adrestia with me? I can never say how long we’re away from Sparta.”

“Gladly, and it doesn’t matter how long we’re gone. As long as we’re together.” Thaletas replied gently. His arm lifted until he could reach down towards Alexios’ hips that were still covered by the fur they’d thrown over themselves to keep warm.

The corners of Alexios’ mouth twitched. “And until we leave?” He asked with a glint behind his gaze. 

Thaletas grinned. He was all too familiar with the flirtatious tone that Alexios sometimes slipped into. “I’m not sure I’ll be capable of leaving this cave anytime soon,” he explained with a dramatic sigh. “We might  _ have  _ to stay until the winter passes.”

“Yes, well,” Alexios started, eyebrows drawn in false concentration even as he moved closer so that their bodies were pressed against one another, “I’d hate for you to overextend yourself by leaving. Perhaps we should stay for a bit longer.”

Thaletas fixed a serious expression on his face before saying, “That might be in our best interest. We’re of no good to anyone out there if we’re exhausted and weakened by our past… undertakings.”

Slowly, Alexios’ hand drifted up and grasped the nape of Thaletas’ neck, just below the braid that was nearly undone. He used his leverage to pull the other man closer. With his eyes closed and the tip of his nose brushing Thaletas’, he whispered, “No, you’re quite right. It’d be irresponsible to go anyway with the current state of things.”

His words were nearly cut off by Thaletas’ lips as they pressed against Alexios’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be single, but I can give our boys a little bit of romance :)


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having been reunited for the past month, Alexios and Thaletas' relationship continues to develop.

Alexios grinned to himself as he rested against the trunk of an olive tree. The sun had started its slow descent from its peak position in the sky, meaning that the orchards surrounding Sparta were warm enough for them to be out without any cloaks and unaware of any cold that bit at their skin. The winter was slowly turning to spring, bringing rain and wind that kept Spartans inside more often than not. Of course, he and Thaletas had rushed away from the city once they’d seen the sky that was free of clouds for the first time in nearly a week. 

They’d found themselves in the middle of an olive tree orchard, Alexios patiently teaching his skills with a bow to the increasingly impatient Thaletas. They’d started off simply, with a lengthy tutorial on how to handle the weapon since Spartan citizens looked down on the bow. Though it’d taken longer than anticipated due to the necessary closeness that had taken place. Neither Alexios nor Thaletas missing the opportunity to stay close to one another. Though it seemed their closeness had done nothing but hinder Thaletas’ ability to actually shoot straight or hit anywhere near his target. 

The Spartan’s temper flared a bit higher with each failed attempt to hit the old, empty amphora that they’d carried with them from the city. Alexios had given small tips here and there, but he found himself more entertained with the annoyance that only seemed to grow. Even though they were mostly shaded, a sheen of sweat had started to appear on Thaletas’ forehead and he’d begun to grumble to himself; all the while, Alexios watched on with amusement. He was about to offer another suggestion when Thaletas grunted loudly and spun towards Alexios with something close to a snarl pulling at his lip.

“There’s a reason that we aren’t trained with these, Alexios!” He shouted across the short distance between them. 

Alexios laughed as his arms dropped to his sides and he pushed himself away from the tree. “It took me months to feel resourceful with it,” he explained as he neared Thaletas. “I imagine that it will take less time for you since you have someone to train you. I taught myself, and that led to me nearly breaking my first bow with how frustrated I was.”

Thaletas’ eyes narrowed skeptically towards Alexios, “Then why have I been shooting this long without any suggestions that have actually helped me improve?”

Alexios lifted his hands to settle on Thaletas’ bare upper arms. He squeezed gently and took a dramatic breath, meant for Thaletas to copy. The other man did nothing of the sort, instead glaring even harder than he had been. “It’s a difficult weapon to master,” he explained calmly, “But it’s saved my life more times than I can count, and it will do the same for you if you join me on the Adrestia.”

He used his grip on Thaletas to turn his body towards the amphora once more. He let one hand cover Thaletas’ left hand, where he clenched the grip tightly. Their hands lifted the bow until it was aimed towards the Amphora. Alexios quietly explained, “Now go ahead and nock an arrow.” Thaletas followed his instructions, huffing angrily to himself all the while. Alexios kept himself especially quiet as Thaletas’ hips pressed back against his when he reached down to grab an arrow. Once he straightened again he instructed, “Go ahead and nock it.”

After the arrow was nocked, Alexios lifted Thaletas’ right elbow until his arm was parallel with his shoulder. He moved his hand to push the man’s shoulder down just a bit. “You want to make sure that your elbow and shoulder are at the same height as the hand. That’s how you make sure that the arrow flies where you want it to,” he explained as he took half a step towards Thaletas, giving him a better view of what Thaletas could see. 

Thaletas breathed slowly as Alexios’ face strayed a few inches from his own, entirely distracted. 

“Now focus on the amphora and line the bow up with where you are aiming,” Alexios explained. His voice dropped to a whisper as he subtly adjusted Thaletas’ stance. “When you feel ready, go ahead and release,” he said as his hands fell away from the other man.

Thaletas took a steadying breath, closing his eyes for a moment to allow his mind to concentrate on his task. It’d been some time since he’d picked up a weapon and not been able to manipulate it to do his bidding. It seemed that the bow and arrow were more than willing to break the cycle he’d been in. 

He opened his eyes once more and focused on the amphora again. With one last breath, he let it fly, watching gleefully as it made contact with the very bottom of the amphora, causing it to shatter from the bottom up. Turning around, he was met with Alexios’ smile and the sight of his arms tilted up. 

“See?” Alexios asked.

“Shut it, Alexios,” Thaletas grunted as he dropped the bow to the grass and pushed himself into the other man's arms, kissing away the smirk that had settled on his lips.

\----

Smiling, Alexios pushed open the door to the House of Leonidas. It was late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to take its heat with it.

The training had quickly dissolved into something else entirely as they’d become distracted by the presence of each other, but Alexios still considered it a success. A few more sessions and he could be sure that Thaletas would be capable of hitting  _ something _ in the midst of a sea battle. 

He entered the main room of the house and set his bow and quiver gently against the wall just beside the door. Closing it behind him, he moved further into the room. A quiet cough summoned his attention and he looked up to find Myrrine sitting at the far end of the table that took up most of the room. She held a clay cup in her hands, close to her face so the steam was wafting towards her. 

She looked up at him, her brows raised expectantly, causing Alexios to pause his movement. It wasn’t often that she was home before training was finished at the temple of Artemis Orthia.

“ _ Mater _ ?” He asked hesitantly. “You’re home early.”

“I decided to stay back today. You’ve been gone a lot lately and I figured my being here would give us a chance to catch up.” She took a sip from her cup, though her brown eyes didn’t stray from him. She started again, her voice arranged carefully into a neutral tone. “You were gone before I woke, but I noticed that your bow was gone.”

Alexios clenched his jaw, knowing that she wasn’t done and that he had likely stepped in something unknowingly.

Myrrine set her cup down on the table, freeing her fingers to tap against the wood. “I figured that you’d gone hunting and since you almost always go to the orchard, well, I thought I’d lend you a bit of company.”

Freezing where he was, Alexios narrowed his eyes towards her. She wasn’t one for beating around the bush, never had been, which meant nothing good was coming his way. Taking in a deep breath, he squared his shoulders so that he was facing her dead on and asked, “And what would be the odds that you saw something that you hadn’t expected,  _ Mater _ ?”

Brown eyes drifted down to where her fingers were, brows dropping in the dreaded disappointment. Alexios’ breathing picked up as she looked up once more, eyes drawn together and the vein exaggerated as it always did when things were tense. “How long has it been going on between… the two of you?” She questioned in that same neutral tone.

Alexios took a few steps, each footfall sounding like thunder in his ears until he could pull out the stool and sit opposite Myrrine. His hands fell to his thighs, where he attempted to wipe the sweat away. Gulping, he finally explained. “We met nearly five years ago now. On Mykonos, before I found you. It started out as nothing, then it meant more to me than I thought possible; before ending as if it had been nothing, just as it began. I had to find you, and he was loyal to Sparta above all else.”

Tension bled away from Myrrine as she listened quietly, though her son plummeted on, unaware.

“When he found out I was in Sparta, he sought me out. We’ve been… reacquainting ourselves since then.” 

“So, all that time you’ve spent away from the family…?” Myrrine questioned.

Alexios’ brows raised as only his eyes lifted to meet his  _ mater’s _ gaze. “Not all of it. He was pulled from the front lines because of an injury to his shield arm that didn’t heal right. His current position at the agoge keeps him plenty busy on certain days.”

Myrrine nodded, her eyes skitting across her son's face. “Alexios—”

She was cut off when the door swung open with the arrival of Stentor and Nikolaos. The men came in, already speaking and oblivious to their interruption. Alexios took the opportunity to stand and dismiss himself, all while Myrrine looked on with worry as he slipped out of the still-open door. 

\----

Selene was set high in the dark sky when Alexios finally returned to the house. He’d spent the remainder of the afternoon by himself, wandering the hills west of Sparta and trying to keep himself from believing that he’d just taken a sword to him and his mother’s relationship. He’d only been set to return when he was sure that the House of Leonidas would be quiet for the night.

Though he was greeted by Myrrine, who was tucked near the small clay stove that was set in the corner. She turned on her stool as the door creaked. Alexios paused as their eyes met. His lips pursed, as he hesitantly entered the main room and closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry to have left like that.”

“I wished you hadn’t left. I would’ve liked to have finished our conversation, but I understand why you did. It couldn’t have been easy to tell me what you did and I think you should know that I think you’re brave.” She slowly explained, her head tilting to the side on the last word. A hesitant, but steady smile appearing on her features.

“Brave?” Alexios asked as his brows lifted in surprise. Of all the words that he’d expected to have been called, ‘brave’ was possibly last on that list. Since their return to Sparta, Myrinne had assimilated back as if nothing had happened. It wasn’t long before she was asking him when he’d think about taking a wife and  _ coincidently  _ introducing him to the daughters of her friends. While she was always the one to bring him back home, she was also the one that he found wanting to avoid after being in the city for too long. He’d long since accepted that he would likely disappoint her because he had no intention of following through with his vague vows of eventually marrying. 

“Brave, Alexios.” She confirmed as she stood. She walked until she was standing just in front of him and rested her hands on Alexios’ shoulders. “All those years away from Sparta showed me lifestyles and couples that could never exist here. Some of the most genuine relationships were the ones that would be considered impermissible were they in Sparta. So yes, I think you and…”

Alexios smiled as he whispered, “Thaletas,” between them.

Myrrine smiled back, squeezing his shoulders in support. “I think you and Thaletas are brave for pursuing each other. If it’s right for the two of you, then the opinion of anyone else should mean nothing.” She nodded at him to emphasize her point before taking in a deep breath and pulling her arms back. They crossed over her chest before saying, “I wanted to make sure you heard me say that, but if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be headed to sleep for the night. Make sure you snuff out that flame before you head towards your mattress tonight.”

Alexios nodded as she reached one hand up to gently pat his cheek before she headed towards her room off the right of the main room.


End file.
